1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fine motion control rod drive mechanism handling apparatus and a method of handling a fine motion control rod drive mechanism for attaching and detaching a fine motion control rod drive mechanism.
2. Background Art
A fine motion control rod drive mechanism is provided with four kinds of components of a control rod drive mechanism body, a spool piece, a motor bracket, and a motor unit. The fine motion control rod drive mechanism is attached to and detached from control rod drive mechanism housings installed side by side crosswise at a pitch of about 300 mm at the bottom of a reactor pressure vessel by a fine motion control rod drive mechanism handling apparatus.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-329892, an attaching and detaching attachment of the motor unit being used in the fine motion control rod drive mechanism is described. The motor unit attachment for fitting phase of a flange of the motor unit to phase of a flange of a motor bracket and for executing fine adjustment of the attaching position of the motor unit by using a rotational position adjusting means when attaching the motor unit is described.